


Disgusting

by ShaytheStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty talk of a sort anyway, Eren is a sadist, Gen, Gore, Guro, Horny Eren Yeager, Like really wow, Masturbation, Murder Kink, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reluctant Sadist, Sadism, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/pseuds/ShaytheStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren thinks it's disturbing how he thinks killing is arousing, yet he can't seem to get it out of his head. . . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disgusting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm warning you that is so descriptive with the masturbation part that I might change the rating to explicit. ALSO EREN IS RLLY HORNY IM SO SORRY
> 
> Edit: I read it over again, and I did. THIS IS SIN

_It felt so good, so amazing, so right when I killed those men. . . . I loved the feeling of their blood splattering on me, I loved straddling them as they struggled fruitlessly, I loved feeling their muscles and skin break as I thrust the knife into them; it gets me so . . . so. . . !_

"Stop thinking about that, Eren!" He cradled his head as he sat up in his bunk bed.

Everyone else was asleep. It was dark, around maybe 4 in the morning.

"It's sick, twisted, and wrong. Why would any mentally stable person find the act of . . . killing people sexually exciting? I'm not crazy!" He said the last words while hitting his head, as if that would fix the sickening thoughts that filled his head. "But even though it's so . . . wrong . . . it's so . . . absolutely . . . stimulating. . . ," he whispered the words, breathing heavily between each one.

Eren's thoughts drifted back to what happened when he was younger, and his eyes slowly closed. He imagined their screams of agony with a small smile as he felt a familiar tingle arise.

Warmth of a sort enveloped his body, and his toes flexed, his fingers gripping the bed sheets. He opened his mouth and kept it open slightly to let out a small moan as he shifted and spread his legs.

Eren felt dirty, but so, so good, as his legs and hips began to tremble and his eyebrows furrowed in intense arousal. He opened his eyes slightly, his vision blurry.

His fingers crept down his clothed body and into his loose pajama pants, where he began stroking himself with just a finger.

Eren tossed back his head and bit his lip to stop from gasping out loud. His eyes fluttered between closed and barely open. His legs were now spread eagle—one fell over the side of the bed slightly.

God, he hadn't been this horny in a while. No, screw that, he'd never been this horny, ever.

All he had had to do was think of the brutal deaths that he'd given the human traffickers . . . and the delicious kinds of death he could give to others. The thought of being so erect because of that would usually sicken Eren. . . .

But he felt so good and _hot_ that he just didn't care anymore.

He wrapped his fingers around the shaft after thumbing the head and began to move his hand up and down. His fingers kept almost slipping off because of the pre-cum slicking it.

"I-I want to hear you s-scream more for me . . . ngh. . . ," Eren whispered, the screeches rattling in his ears.

Saliva began trickling down the corner of his mouth due to him forgetting to close it.

"Pants are . . . agh . . . so annoying. . . . Why would they have . . . hn . . . made them. . . ?" Eren moved to take off his sleeping pants and underwear, opening his eyes ever so slightly.

The cool air hitting his erection felt amazing, and he shifted up on the bed as his fingers teased himself more. Eren's hips jerked up slightly.

"It h-hurts, right. . . ? Agh, I hope it does. . . . I-It feels so . . . ngh . . . good. . . ."

Eren was a hot mess at that point, with labored breathing, soft, breathy moans escaping his throat, and shifting hips. His legs rubbed against the bed desperately.

"H-hot. . . . The blood is so—ah—hot. . . . L-let me lick it all up!"

He was no longer a part of the physical world. All he felt was intense pleasure and heat like he'd never felt before filling his entire body. He felt like he was on a cloud in the middle of a beautiful and sexy massacre. Eren sensed that blood was covering him, when in reality it was sweat.

There were patterns spiraling in front of his eyes, he was openly moaning now, his hips, thighs, and knees were moving around, his hand kept moving, faster, faster, faster.

And he was so hot that he couldn't stand it.

He was being pushed to the edge, he was almost there, there was that burning and coiling sensation, he was gonna. . . .

And then he came at the fantazied feeling of thrusting a knife into a body with a scream following it. Eren spilled his semen all over his hand and a bit of the bed and his stomach as he came.

It was the best feeling he felt like he'd ever felt in the universe.

He came with an unstoppable moan mixed with a whimpering sound, and his whole body twitched from the force of it; the edges of his vision flashed white.

Eren lay there with heavy-lidded eyes, just breathing and basking in the hazy afterglow.

"I'm disgusting," he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? I haven't written a lemon or anything for at least 5 months, so I may have slacked a bit. ~~I'm so sorry for my stupid writing style, ahahhhhhh~~
> 
> I'm a guro fan and a sadist myself, actually.


End file.
